Total Drama Sunshine State
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Chris, Chef, and Blaineley are hosting a new season of Total Drama in Florida! Watch as 20 new competitors battle it out for the mil all over the peninsula! OC story, Apps closed.
1. Apps

***Hi, everyone! I'm trying out an OC story type thing, so please read the little dialogue and explanation I put in there before filling out the App.***

The Aftermath studio is quiet and empty, until a certain narcissistic host flips on the power. The Chinese lanterns and spotlights come to life, revealing the empty studio to the camera.

"Hey Dudes! This is Chris McLean!" He announced happily. His smile faded when a certain blonde waltzed out onto the stage.

"And I'm Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" She said with dramatic hand gestures. Chris wrinkled up his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a full body cast or something?" Chris whined.

"I got better." he blonde said simply before returning to the task at hand. "Anyways, you've all heard of our amazing new season-" She was cut off by Chris.

"Total Drama Reloaded! We were going to have a whole new cast of teens after we blew the last set up, but then we blew _them_ up too, so-" Blaineley took control once more.

"We're looking for a whole 'nother cast of teens! Twenty new competitors will battling it out head-to-head for the mil in-" Chris grabbed the reigns.

"The Sunshine State! That's right, guys headed to Florida! We'll going all over the place down in that peninsula, putting the teens through a set of grueling challenges all for One. Million. DOLLARS!" Chris announced triumphantly, proud that he had finished a sentence before Blaineley could.

"Yeah." The female said flatly. "So if you're a teenager between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, and you want to shine in the place where it's always sunny," Blaineley began, then another familiar face stepped on stage.

"Actually, Blaineley, Florida is notorious for getting pummeled with rain during their hurricane season, which is from June to Nov-"

"What is Harold doing here?" Blaineley demanded an answer, which Chris provided.

"We fished a few of the original twenty-two out of the Pacific, and they'll be helping us periodically throughout the competish." Chris said as he wrapped his arm around Harold's neck. "So send those auditions in! We need you!"

**Application**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance**

**Skin Tone/Ethnicity:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Anything Different About Them: (Like, having six toes, blind, in a wheelchair, etc.)**

**Clothing**

**(PLEASE BE SPECIFIC!)**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Eveningwear:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Nightwear:**

**Other Accessories:**

**What Are They Like?**

**Personality:**

**Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Actions Upon Arrival:**

**Behavior Towards Chris:**

**Behavior Towards Blaineley:**

**Reaction To Chris, Chef, And Blaineley's Bickering:**

**Any Of The Original Twenty-Two Contestants They Like/Dislike:**

**Phobia, Reason And Reaction For It:**

**Friends And Family**

**Background:**

**Relationship With Immediate Family Members:**

**Possible Friends:**

**Possible Enemies:**

**Attitude Towards Both Friends And Enemies:**

**ETC.**

**Speech: (Do they pronounce certain words wrong, or have a catch phrase, speak with an accent, you get it.)**

**Audition Tape: (Optional But Preferred)**

**Anything Else I Should Know:**

**Challenge Ideas:**

***Like I said, first OC story. So, I'll delete if I don't get enough Apps or this story turns out to be a fail. Looking for 20 OC's right now, so I apologize if you don't get accepted. One more thing, I understand that you may not know how to spell every word out there an everything, I really do, but if your App looks like it was filled out by a three-year-old, you should know I'm not even going to consider it. Just try the best you can to be grammatically correct, and spell out every word, I don't read text talk.***


	2. The List!

***Alright, this is the final list of competitors! I'm sorry if you didn't make it, perhaps a different story? But anyways, I won't be starting this until I finish some other things I'm working on, so don't really be expecting it for a while. Anyways, on with the competitors!***

The empty Aftermath set wasn't as empty as it seemed as Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet tiptoed onto the stage, and set up a tripod camera.

"Hey." Chris whispered. "I'm trying to avoid Blaineley, so keep it down. Sh!" He said quickly, then held a sheet of paper up to the camera. "You see this, it's the moment you've all been waiting for-the list of campers for-"

"Total Drama Sunshine State." Chef said blandly, rolling his eyes.

"You weren't going to read that without me, were you?" asked a certain fake blonde schemer as she strutted out onto the stage.

"Oh man! You should've kept it down, Chef!" Chris whined. Blaineley smiled coyly and snatched the list from Chris. Her eyes scanned over the sheet for a moment before she clenched it in her fist and let out a frustrated growl.

"Who made this piece of crap up?" She screamed, which is when Chris stepped in front of her.

"Me! Chris...McLean!" He said with a pearly white smile.

"Well, I want this revised! Now!" She screamed. No passing interns looked up or even acknowledged her demand. Chris snatched the paper back from her tiny fist.

"Oh well, too late for that, let's get to the list!" The black-haired host said quickly and nervously. Blaineley rolled her eyes, but didn't protest any further as Chris read off the names.

"First up we have Kristen! Watch your wallets, folks." Chris said to the passer-bys. "Anyway, after that, we've got Juliet. It's not like we haven't had _enough_ bossy uptight people on this show." He said, eyeing the woman next to him, while Chef could be heard in the background coughing. One could swear they heard Chef mutter

"Blaineley...Courtney...Heather...Chris" in between coughs.

"Next up we've got Ceasar and Allan. Looks like Ceasar's got some mad skills, and his buddy Allan's wicked on the sax." Chris complimented.

"Hey! How come you get to read all the names? I'm the host to, you know!" Blaineley yelled as she ripped the tattered paper from Chris' hands.

"Next up, she's a two-tone eyed, hog-tying chica!" Blaineley said with an accent and graceful body movements.

"Dixie!" Chris exclaimed. Blaineley looked irritably at him, to which Chris responded, "We haven't got all day."

"Ugh! Just red the next competitor's name!" She screamed.

"Next-up, we've got a rocker-chick who sings the lead for her band...To...Turkeyne-T-T-" Chris said, squinting at the messy sheet of paper.

"I think it's pronounced _Tourniquet_. And her name's Kat!" Blaineley announced to the screen.

"Whatever. Next we've got a happy-go-lucky girl. Well, she won't be once we're through with her!" Chris assured the viewers. "Sunny! And our next pick is the all American-er-Canadian I guess jock, Gavin!"

"Okay, my turn!" Blaineley said with a dainty clap of her hands. She grabbed the top of the paper, but Chris wouldn't release the bottom. She yanked harder on the already fragile sheet of paper, but it was futile. Chris refused to give up that easily. Within seconds, the duo was on the floor, battling it out for a piece of paper. You couldn't see either of them through the dust and dirt they were sending through the air, but a few names were choked out.

"Eric! Ow! Not the hair!"

"Lance! Hey! No pinching!"

"Mon-I better not break a nail doing this-ica!"

"Loretta. Ugh! My kiwis!"

"Jaycee! Ow! You've already resorted to biting?"

"T-T-T-" Chris stuttered. Then he tumbled to the ground, courtesy of a high-heeled foot sticking out. He stayed down as he continued talking. "Tan. His name's Tan, and he's Hawaiian...or something." He finished. Blaineley then pounced on him at full speed, trying to claw at him.

"Give me that list! Give it!" She screamed.

"So you can do what? Read Teddy's name?" Chris asked mockingly as he lunged at her knees.

"No! Maybe I wanted to read Jeos' name!" She screamed, opening her hands to ready her manicured nails.

"Well, you're certainly not going to get to read Charlotte's name before me." Taunted the man. Her face contorted with rage as she swung punches left and right. Chris replied with equal force punches. "Or Kyra, or Jimena, or-" They were at it full-on again, knocking over coffee tables, and lanterns, and whatnot, all for the list, which was gently laid on a couch cushion. Chef picked up the list and read the last name.

"Whoa, this chick looks like she got probed by aliens or something. Anyway, her name's Rose. Now get out of here before I call the cops!" Chef yelled in his military voice. He then shoved the camera off it's stand, and you could only hear and see static.

***There you have it! I hope everyone liked this, and thanks so much for sending in your OC's.***


	3. Meet The Contestants, Part One!

***Hello! Number one, I am SO sorry that this didn't get updated sooner, but I had other things on FF and...stuff...aw who cares it up now, and it'll be updated regularly. So, this may have been up a little sooner, but I lost half of it in a fail attempt to save all of it. After that happened, I tried to get it back, realized I couldn't get it back, told myself I wasn't going to cry, yelled "SCREW THAT!" and started crying uncontrollably, then I started writing again. so, um...have fun!***

Chris and Blaineley strode onto the dock, both smiling widely, clearly trying to steal the limelight from the other. The cameraman cued them and their smiles got bigger, if it were even possible.

"Yo, viewers! This is Chris McLean-"

"And Blaineley Stacy Andrew-"

"Now, now, _Mildred,_ let's not get too ahead of ourselves. If looks could kill, Chris would be six feet under as he continued to talk into the camera.

"We're here on the Las Olas Riverfront in beautiful Fort Lauderdale Florida, awaiting the boat that will transport each of our new competitors."

"Here comes the first one now!" Blaineley pointed out. The hosts growled at each other before simultaneously turning around. The boat stopped at the edge of the dock and a muscly girl walked out. She momentarily looked up at the hosts, revealing her big, cool blue eyes. She looked down just as quickly, taking the pencil from behind her ear and scribbling on the notepad she had in her hand as soon as she sat far away from the hosts on a crate. "Well, that's Rose." Luckily, the boat was back soon enough and out stepped another girl. Though blonde like Rose she seemed a lot different than her, a big smile on her facebefore even saying anything. She ran up to Chris and Blaineley.

"Hi Guys!" She yelled, waving. Her voice was laced with a thick western accent. "I'm Danielle, but I'd like to be called Dixie." Blaineley scoffed at her. "Fine. Now go away!" Dixie frowned at her, but brightened up as soon as she saw Rose sitting secluded. Neither hosts stopped to watch _that_ disaster unfold as the boat pulled back up to the dock. This time, a male stepped out. He was tall, and extremely good-looking with shiny brown hair smacking his shoulder blades atop his white shirt.

"Hello, Chris! Blaineley..." He purred, grabbing her hand and kissing it. He smirked when Blaineley blushed, then walked over to the other two girls. "Hi, girls."

"Hi!" Dixie screeched. Rose just rolled her eyes. The boat pulled up again and another male walked out. He was also brunette, though his hair was short and filled with way more hair gel. He had on relaxed clothes; a _Nike_ T-Shirt and sneakers, and simple jean shorts. He nodded at the hosts in greeting, obviously feeling sure of himself.

"Hey guys, seems like a nice day...a nice day to win!" He joked, bounding over to the other contestants with his luggage. Lance roped him into a handshake while the boat dropped someone off. A girl hopped out this time, her bright green eyes shining with curiousity. Clasped protectively in her hand was an iPod, similar to her eyes in color.

"Monica, thanks for joining us." Chris smiled falsely. The girl scoffed inwardly before standing a few feet from the other four competitors. She was obviously shy, though Dixie dared to question her.

"Hey! why don't y'all come join us?" she called over to the girl as Lance smirked suggestively at her.

"Or you could stay by yourself. More winnings for me!" The shorter brunette boy smirked.

"W-who are you?" The new arrival asked. He laughed.

"Gavin, but you can just call me millionaire." He posed athletically while the boat pulled up again.

Once more a girl stepped out, her eyes livid and wide. She wore black fingerless gloves like Lance and Dixie, and they matched her boots perfectly. Her hair was a shiny brown and long.

"Welcome, Kristen!" Blaineley yelled. Kristen walked up to the two, waved at each of them, then brushed past Chris _very _closely. She walked up to the other competitors.

"Hey." She greeted. Rose, Lance, and Monica waved, Dixie squealed at her, and Gavin leaned in close to her.

"Did you just steal Chris' wallet?" He wondered. She snickered as she showed the other five Chris' leather wallet.

"Wow!" Dixie exclaimed while Rose asked, "How'd you learn to do that?" Kristen snickered again as she rifled through the wallet.

"You know what they say, boredom's a disease! Sadly, it's kind of contagious." The group all laughed. Meanwhile, Chris tired to ignore how light his pocket was beginning to feel while he greeted the next competitor. It was a guy. He had skin so tan that it was almost gold, as well as wavy red hair partially covered by an old red cap turned backwards. He had on a grizzly bear T-Shirt, sneakers, and long blue jeans. There were small creatures on his shoulders and a jar of honey in one of his hands. He looked down at Chris and Blaineley who stared expressionlessly at him, then enveloped the two in what could only be described as a bear hug.

"Hey guys!" He yelled over their shrieks of protest. "I'm Teddy. Glad to be here!"

"Put! Me! Down! My hair!" Blainiely began to pound on Teddy's back.

"My pelvis!" Chris choked. Teddy frowned, putting them down as gently as he could.

"Old." Blaineley called Chris as she smoothed down her hair, snapping for her hair and make-up crew.

"Bitc-" The boat honked, drowning out Chris' profanity. This time, two boys stepped out, both darkly-tanned. The first male was brunette and friendly-looking, wearing a smile and relatively normal-looking clothing. His friend, though, was flashy, as he had flippy black hair and dramatic clothing with flame designs on the articles.

"Please welcome our best buds, Allan," Chris motioned to the first male, who waved at the other arrivals, "and Ceasar!" At the mention of his name, Ceasar gripped Chris' hand and shook it. Chris winced, grabbing desperately at his wrist until Ceasar let go. "My hand!" Chris shrieked, rubbing at it. Blaineley surpressed a giggle as the two walked by them.

"Hi." A few greeted in unison. Dixie walked up to Ceasar.

"That thing you did with Chris' hand was cool! Did you do the same thing to Rosie? Is that why her back is all messed up?" Everyone ignored Dixie for a moment and instead turned to Rose, whose eyes turned to the size of saucers. She pulled her teal T-Shirt down so that she was sitting on it (and that it was covering her back.)

"It's not a big deal." Rose protested, though the others continued to stare. Teddy lumbered towards her, arms open.

"Do you want a hug?" He asked. Rose put her hand out in true talk-to-the-hand fashion, inadvertantly smacking the gangly boy in the face, making Gavin laugh and make a snide remark about how he was 'so going to beat him.'

"No!" Rose answered. "Now," She looked back down at the notepad in her lap. "make off like a bee and go bug someone else." Teddy frowned as the newest arrival walked up to the group. She was a lot perkier than Rose and a lot less shy than Monica, one could just tell. She had a huge smile on her face and had both light brown skin and hair.

"'Ello!" Her Austrailian accent made out, "I'm Sunny." Just then, the boat pulled up again.

"Please welcome Alejandra Consuela...Jimena!" Blaineley yelled dramatically. The girl that stepped out of the boat was not impressed, as she scoffed at her. Jimena's hair was long, straight, and elbow-length, the midnight black locks being the first thing anyone noticed about her. There were different, vibrant streaks of color here and there, similar to her clothing. Her dark jeans bore patches with many different colors and designs all over. She looked around at everything expressionally before sighing and stalking off to be alone. Coincidentally, Monica had the same plan.

"Hi." Monica greeted quietly, absently fiddling with the hem of her gray V-Neck. Jimena sighed, looking down at her own V-Neck before mumbling something incomprehensible. The boat pulled up to the dock again, dropping off a girl with similar tastes as the last drop-off. They did appear to be different, though, as this new girl had shorter hair, it being choppy and a harsh violet color. She had on frilly black clothing and was carrying a _Daisy Rock _guitar as she strode over to Chris.

"Hey Chris," She began quickly. "Just thought I should tell you that if you annoy me way more than you should, you're going to find this in a _very_ uncomfortable place." She smirked as her eyes raked up and dowm Blaineley's body. "Oh, and your roots are showing." She informed the blonde as she strode away. Kristen was waiting for her by the group, hand held for up for a high-five.

"That was wicked!" Kristen complimented. The girl returned the high five with a slight smile.

"Thanks. I'm Kat."

"Kristen. I like your piercings, are they real silver?" She asked, squinting to examine the studs on Kat's face. (Obviously Kristen was wondering how much she could pawn all the studs for-Kat's permission or not.)

"Ooh, are they? I wanna see!" Dixie called out, jumping up and down with Sunny not far behind.

"Hey, back off." Kat ordered, her gloved hands held up to cover her face. The horn of the boat suddenly honked, and then just like that it was gone, leaving a tanned girl at the dock. Her skin wasn't perfect, as it was oily and had noticable acne scars all over, but her smile was still big and genuine. Her green eyes stared at everyone behind glasses and her brown hair was twisted into a messy updo. The smile still plastered on her face, she ran over to Chris and Blaineley, standing in from of them to look at the camera.

"Hi! My name is Juliet, and I love this series to death so far! My favorite characters are Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Bridgette, and Tyler. Oh! And I'm also a shipper! I love to pair characters up inside my head. So far, I think my favorites are Trent and Courtney and Duncan and Gwen, although I guess they're kind of a couple now so-woah!" She was shoved out of the way by Blaineley, who whipped her head back to yell at the girl.

"This spotlight is _mine_! Stay out of it!" She growled.

"Yeah...go away!" Chris shooed childishly. Juliet complied, but complained as she went to mingle. Next off the boat was a shy-looking girl with dark hair. she had on a blue cardigan that matched her ballet flats and hid behind glasses.

"Hi." She said quietly. Blaineley looked down at her in a condescending manner.

"Who are you again?" She asked, her tone dull.

"Jay-Jaycee." The girl gulped shyly.

"Well, Jaycee, go somewhere else now! My airtime has already been cut short." Blaineley muttered quietly, her blue eyes shooting daggers at Juliet. Bowing her head, Jaycee walked over to Monica and Jimena, mumbling to them both. Soon the boat was back with yet another girl, this time a dark redhead. When she hopped off the boat, the girl threw the large pair of headphones previously hanging around her neck onto her ears. Soon, a blaring loud, but upbeat Ke$ha song began to blare, and the girl danced her way over to Blaineley and Chris.

"Heeeeeey!" She sang, twirling at the end. "My name is Lotaaaaaaaayyyy!"

"Like the drink?" Sunny and Dixie asked at the same time. They smiled when they noticed this, giggled, and squealed.

"No," The new arrival laughed. "Like me, Lottie." When no one said anything more, Lottie shrugged and danced over to the group, this time without the music. The boat dropped off another girl, tanned and smiling. Her innocent-looking green eyes dazzled as she waved.

"Hi everybody! Nice to meet you! I'm Charlotte." Still smiling, she walked right into the middle of the group, grinning and offering handshakes and greetings to anyone who would return them. Jimena rolled her eyes and looked to the boat, waiting for the next competitor.

"Where's the next person?" She asked aloud in her stoic, dull tone. Everyone's heads turned to look at the empty boat and they were also confused. Suddenly, a huge wave erupted from the water, and out of the wave popped a skinny, good-looking boy on a surf board, He skidded onto the dock before coming to a stop and skillfully kicking his board into his hands. A few girls swooned while others, like Kat and Jimena, remained unimpressed.

"Hello." He greeted in a thick Polynesian accent. "I'm Tan."

"We noticed." Jimena scoffed. Tan laughed. "No, Gorgeous, My _name _is Tan."

"Whatever." She said, unfazed at his attempt at flattery. Tan smiled nonetheless, walking off to be with the group. Lance was the first to greet him with a handshake.

"My name's Lance, you're surfing is very interesting." Lance said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you." Tan said, his drawl still evident. The two began to talk in a friendly manner while the boat actually produced a person this time. By all appearances, this boy was a greaser. He had dark, slicked back hair, black leather jacket and shoes, torn up jeans, sunglasses, the works. As he walked over to the others, he peered at them, drinking in their appearances, studying them. He immediately took interest in Lance and Tan's conversation.

"I think we can both a gree that Blaineley is a beautiful woman, and with my charm and your irresistible good looks," Lance was saying.

"Yo man, don't do it." He interruped. Both males looked at him curiously.

"What?" Lance asked.

"You." the new arrival looked at Tan. "He's trying to butter you up to get you to help him in an alliance or something." Tan's eyes widened while Lance fumed. Chris chuckled at the scene.

"Way to make and entrance, Eric." He complimented with a thumbs-up. A few others openly chuckled, Gavin being the loudest.

"You want some ice for that brun, Bro?" Gavin asked, making himself laugh at his own "clever" dig. By the time Kyra arrived, Lance was already planning his revenge...

Meanwhile, Kyra stepped onto the dock. She was a taller female, with light skin and long, but slightly curled brown hair. It was partially covered on top by a black sideways baseball cap. Her eyes immediately connected with Chris', and she giggled when he winked at her. Blaineley scoffed.

"You're about thirty years out of your league she informed him quietly, giggling at her own joke while Chris fumed.

"Just know the only thing keeping you alive right now is that they'd fire me if I killed you." He informed her through clenched teeth. Much like Charlotte, the new arrival introduced herself then went straight to acquaint herself with the others. "Hey!" Chris screamed to get the teens' attention.

"Our final arrival is here!" Blaineley informed them. The boat motor stopped when it reached the dock, and Chef hopped out from where he'd been driving the boat, handing the final arrival a heavy-looking cane. The las person to arrive was a male with a dark tan and short, black hair. His clothing was an odd mixture of formal and casual, it featuring a black tuxedo jacket and old blue jeans. His accessories included a black fedora and dark sunglasses. He was obviously blind. The boy tapped the cane on the dock and reached Blaineley and Chris. "Jeos! Welcome!" Blaineley yelled. Jeos bowed and somehow found her hand, shaking it for a second.

"Hello." He nodded slightly. He did a similar thing to Chris, then tapped his way over to everyone else. A few stared at him, while others like Rose, Kat, an Jimena, couldn't care less about any condition he had. A few, like Teddy and Charlotte, were looking at him with worry.

"Okay," Chris broke the tension-filled silence. "Now the party's gonna _really _start."


End file.
